


letters adressed to the fire

by insupaia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Mostly Platonic, Right?, Sad, a mess, barely any of these are happy, but we love the angsty sadness, letters written between smp members because why not, set in different times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insupaia/pseuds/insupaia
Summary: a collection of letters written by the characters of the dream smp that were never sent.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there,
> 
> before we begin, there are a few things that need to be said. firstly, please note that these letters are based on the characters of the smp, not the real people.
> 
> romantic relationships will only be written for those types of relationships that are a part of the lore. if this includes dnf or not, i'm not sure. for queries, message me!
> 
> trigger warnings will be included at the beginning of chapters.
> 
> also: these letters are not meant to be read all at once, but you are free to do that if you wish. another idea would be reading one letter a day.
> 
> a lot of these letters are inspired by the album "evermore", and while i won't be taking direct inspiration from the songs, there will be some themes present that are similar. some letters, however, will not follow this.
> 
> these letters are standalone and they do not run off eachother, no matter how much they might seem to. simply, letters are not linked to eachother.
> 
> lastly, enjoy! these letters are kind of letters that were written, but never sent to anyone and kept hidden. they are written to be emotional and written from multiple characters perspectives.

_Dear George,_

_Today was a good day, I think. Sam let me out for a bit as long as he tagged behind with me. It was a warm day but there was wind so it was a bit stuffy. I took this trail with a bunch of trees and birds and plants. It was really nice. I was doing a lot of thinking, too. Thinking about before. I don't have anything anymore, George. Remember when it was all mine? When I had my armor, my followers, my land. Remember when you were king? We ruled the world, George. I don't want to forget that. But it's over now._

_And now, I feel...better. It's weird I know. But today I sat on top of this giant hill and I stopped thinking. I stopped thinking and I felt better. Sometimes it works. I stopped thinking and I remembered everything and it felt nice. I don't feel_ **_mad_ ** _anymore, George. I don't feel angry or sad or happy. It feels calm._

_Sam said I was being good today, so he bought me some tea. It was mainly water and a few tea leaves but I took it anyway._

_A lot has happened, George. It's been three years and a lot has happened. But I think I'm at peace again. When I look across to the city you guys build and live in, I feel no anger. I feel pride, I feel joy, but most importantly, I feel at peace. It's something I haven't felt since I was a boy. I want to say a lot of things, George. But the words will come when I come back. I might come back tomorrow. I might never come back. But that's not the point._

_Because it feels like all that has happened has happened, and even though I still have time, I have lived._

_I have lived._

_I have lived a thousand lives. The life of a ruler, soldier, traitor, lover._

_And now it is time for me to live the life of a human._

_I watched the sun dip and I thought;_

_Today was a good day._

_Much love,_

_Dream_


	2. ii

_TO DREAM!_ __  
  


_FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!_

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO ALL THAT FOR? YOU SNEAKY MOTHERFUCKER! FUCK YOU! YOU'VE GONE AWAY WITH GEORGE, BUT ME?_

_I'M RIGHT WHERE YOU LEFT ME! STILL IN MY WEDDING SUIT. MY HAIRS STILL GELLED! ON THAT FUCKING ALTAR! TO HELL WITH YOUR GODDAMN VOWS. I SHOULDVE SEEN YOU COMING!_

_Edit: I wrote that five years ago. I'm still right where you left me. I'm still frozen in time. To hell with your new husband. Maybe I'll wreck your wedding. But I'm not that low._

_-Fundy._


	3. iii.

_Hello Wilbur (:_

_Tubbo here. This month we had this really cool talent show and Quackity and Tommy and Techno sang (really badly) and did some really cool things and it was a lot of fun. I also visited Sapnap to collect some pots I was missing. He told me I could stay a while if I wanted to, so I sat down and we played chess and talked. I don't usually speak to him a lot but maybe I think I should because he's a good friend. We talked about a lot of things but then I mentioned you and the tears started coming and I couldn't stop and I-._

_I haven't said your name in so long. It feels so unnatural to say it. I think Tommy has moved on. He doesn't really mention you at all. Philza...well..._ _he forgets you exist sometimes_ _he has his own ways of dealing with things like this. Niki is healing, she's doing really well._

_I haven't forgotten what happened. And I don't feel like I'm getting any better, either._

_Tommy says I've stopped smiling as much as I used to. Sometimes I get really mad when he says that, sometimes the heat starts rising and I yell, and then I don't mean it, and I get mad at_ **_myself_ ** _. They don't understand. I hope they never have to._

_Quackity won the talent show and we roasted these marshmallows by the fire but they tasted like sugary goo so we had a marshmallow-throwing contest and I won and they stuffed my mouth with the marshmallows a-. God. We had fun._

_You probably could've won the talent show if you wanted to. And the marshmallow contest._

_I'm supposed to be so_ **_happy,_ ** _Wilbur. I used to be so happy._

_The war is over, the smp is growing again. I'm supposed to be happy._

_Yesterday Philza said he's thinking of giving your old things away, like your guitar, and poems and stuff. Giving them away to some younger kids that might want it. I got mad again, I yelled again. He hasn't talked about it since._

_You wouldn't be proud of the man I've become, Wilbur. That makes me mad._

_Sapnap invites me over a lot now. We just talk and he says "talking is good for me". Sometimes we talk about you. Other times we don't. Sometimes we visit the city center and sometimes we bake and sometimes we walk around. He's a good friend. And he helps. The more I say your name, the more natural it feels and the more good memories pop up like fish in a pond._

_When you were in an important meeting and I was popping up from the window, making you laugh._

_When we started singing Hamilton songs but the words were mixed up and we never got them right._

_When you let me wear your L'Manburg hat and it was too big and flopped over my face and we laughed so much._

_Sapnap says it's good for me remembering these things. And I know it's been so long and people have families and we've built everything. But you'll never see what we built. You'll never hug Dream's kid, he's just like his dad. You'll never taste those sloppy marshmallows or sing our dumb songs._

_You'll never have to meet the person I've become._

_And sometimes, that's okay._

_Missing you,_

_Tubbo._


	4. iiii.

_ Tubbo- _

_ Happy birthday, man! You really thought I forgot! You’re so fucking old now and I say that every year but I mean it this year, which is what I say every year. I asked Dad what I should do for your birthday and he said writing something nice might be a good idea. But I don’t really know what to write. I’m not a good writer, ya know? _

_ Techno decided he wanted to be nicer this year, and he built this art gallery thing, where he hung all the paintings and photos you made. It’s called “The Tubbo Gallery” (I CAME UP WITH THAT NAME, ISNT IT COOL!) and we all decorated it. If you don’t like it, we can rename it to “The Tommy Gallery” instead. I think you’ll like it, though. _

_ It’s right next to the cinema, on that street where the shitty apartment people drop their goddamn pot plants all the time (I think it’s Ponk and Punz, don’t quote me though). We couldn’t really find a better street, sorry about that. _

_ Yeah, Snowchester’s pretty big now, right? I mean, I don’t think I can remember all the road names. That’s cool, but also a bit scary. But mostly cool. Yeah. _

_ Uh. _

_ I’m proud of you, Tubbo. _

_ I don’t know where that came from. That was stupid. _

_ No, that wasn’t that stupid, actually. _

_ You’ve been through some bad stuff, dude. And sometimes I don’t know how to help you, or how to make it better. _

_ Hell,  _ **_I’m_ ** _ still trying to make it better. _

_ I don’t know. I really don’t, even if I pretend I do. _

_ I guess I’m not as big of a man as I claim to be, eh? _

_ Yeah. That’s not stupid. Is it? _

_ You’re not stupid, Tubbo. I might be but you’re not. And sometimes that’s hard for you to understand and sometimes I want to tell you that you don’t  _ **_need_ ** _ to understand yet. You don’t need to know all the answers, not yet. You’ll be alright. I know you will. You don’t need to think about it all right now. Yeah, I’ve seen you just kinda dig through all the information in the library, like you need to know. You’re not president anymore. You don’t need to know. We don’t need to know a thing. _

_ And sometimes you get these really bad headaches and lie in bed and kinda shut the world out. That’s alright. But you don’t need to know whatever goes on in the outside world. It’s alright. _

_ You don’t need to know everything. That’s a good enough answer right now. It’s starting to get better, and you don’t have to know. You’re getting better, but you don’t have to know. _

_ Happy birthday, Tubbo.  _

_ Huh, maybe I am a writer, how do you fancy that? Tommy the Writer! _

_ Your best friend, _

_ Tommy. _


End file.
